Change in The Flow of Time: Save the World Again!
Sigma Uchiha, and Muzai Kaguya had been quickly making their ways towards the battle field - which the Masked Man stood fighting other shinobi with the Gedō Mazu. "Lord Muzai? Shall we get there a bit faster, I can sense the ενέργεια of him. It reaks habit of destruction." Sigma stated as he began to move faster. My use of the Body Flicker Technique could get us there in no time. Grab on to my shoulder." Muzai then grabbed ahold to Sigma's shoulder, and within a instance the two were transported to the battlefield where Obito had caused brutal destruction. Against the Gedō statue, Sigma could see Chōji going in a all out fight with it. "What a beautiful being...though used by something that ugly." Sigma looked over at his partner..."You ready Muzai?" Sigma stated as he began to drift off to the left, standing infront of the large beast. The Gedō Mazō let out a bolstering roar at it's opponents, beginning to surge chakra throughout it's limbs, . Earth shook and split around it, sending out an avalanche of earth and flame outwards from it's position. A cataclysmic epicenter, the statue hunched it's form, gripping it's hands tight in preparation for the battle to intensify. stood where he was on the shoulders of the great beast, aligned with his Paths, they watched on, holding on place to the behemoths great form. Arms crossed, his headband's cloth billowing in the winds caused from the explosions and attacks below. The mixed eyes of the Uchiha gleamed in sinister delight, "Yes... bow before the might of the beast." I have to protect Kirigakure.. Muzai thought to himself, watching his shinobi work together with the other members of the alliance. I have to protect those important to me, Lord Muzai looked to Tobi and screamed. So loud he could feel his lungs vibrate with energy. "I will protect everything that I love and cherish! I will destroy you!" He felt The Gedō Mazō's massive shockwave. So much he almost fell back. But he knew no fear...Even in a god's presence; his love for his people, those bounded by blood stood stronger than Shinju. "All Right, Let's get this part Started!" Muzai dashed alongside Sigma, his fellow shinobi cheering him on. Their hopes and dreams giving him power. "Sigma, You take care of the ugly statue, I'll handle the jerk in the mask! And try not to destroy it too much, I think it would look nice in front of Kirigakure as an official statue!" Getting close to Tobi would be difficult. Such a beast in front could swat Muzai like a fly. But he could handle it, he hoped. He had no chance but too. Muzai lifted his hand behind his back and pulled out his infamous whip. He followed by forming his strongest offense in the shape of a drill. Although as hard as diamond, his speed still proved immense. Dodging, jumping and weaving skillfully through broken earth. Dashing between cracks, and stabbing straight through Tobi's army like a lancing demon. Jumping over his last target, he continued forward. Awaiting his chance... Sigma placed his fist out towards Muzai, as the two bumped..."Everything in this world is beautiful, It just depends on how you use it. As one of the shock waves raced towards Sigma he was stepped back a bit. When the next came, Sigma pulled out his Samehada, which allowed him to split the wave in half going down his left and right sides. ''"...And the way you're being used..." Sigma then closed his eyes and placing his head down. Placing Samehada back on his back, Sigma took a stance, in which resemble Might Guy's. "Gate of Opening release..." He softly stated.. "Second Gate of Healing Open..." Came forth another... "Third Gate of Life Open..." His blood flow began increasing like no other time, when he'd use the Eight Gates, his beautiful skin colored turned red. "Fouth Gate of Pain Open!" He strongly though in his head, as in initiated the next. Though this time he wasn't inside his thoughts, this time he'd had let them all know. "Fifth Gate, The Gate of Limit Open.....Sixth Gate; the Gate of Joy Open!." Because of his mastery of water, Sigma was able to create water from thin air creating a vortex around him from the Sixth Gate...As he opened the next, his body began to engulf in a green colored Aura, that could have been easily mistaken for chakra. "Seventh Gate, the Gate of Shock OPEN!" He when he then began to connect to his earlier speech. "And the way you're being used....Is just utterly disgusting." Sigma shouted, as he punched the ground causing a earthquake, forceful enough to even make the Statue shake. Tobi stood there in appreciation of the destruction that the creature wrought. Watching as the damage it caused to the opposing armies below, his focusing on darting form of the Mizukage. Uncrossing his arms, the masked villain began to clasp his palms together, channeling chakra from the great beast he stood upon. The forms of the Six Paths began to surge with power, revitalizing them and causing their eyes to dart and check the entire area around the Statue. Locked onto the Kage in particular, Tobi taking advantage of this through the they each possessed, giving him vivid info of the battlefield below. "Make your moves..." And with that, Tobi and the Paths each tensed their bodies in preparation for the next steps. The very air itself grew hot, every action from each individual above and below would play in the fate of the world. The Statue stuttered it's feet backward in order to catch itself from the violent shockwaves that were produced from Sigma. The statue arched its back and extended it's hands to the heavens, stretching them up. Hesitating for but a brief moment, it awaited the commands of the masked man controlling it - using his acute detail of the Kage's locations. With the brief delay ceased, the Demonic Titan leaped far past the nearest foes, the earth shook and cracked from it's powerful bound, sending debris and earth particles across the field, setting Shinobi surrounding it flying into the air and stumbling to the ground in a tumble of limbs. The very air screamed and billowed from the giant form of the Container soaring into it's jump, slamming it's feet into the ground as it landed directly infront of Sigma, it's entire body looming over the man. A god looking down on an ant. The shadow stretched far across the horizon as it's entire intent lay in quelling specific targets. The ones that truly posed it's master a threat. And without any further action, not a single utterance or sign of it's obvious intent - the Statue brought down it's fists in a downward arch at supernatural speeds towards it's foe. The Demonic Statue's initial leaped shocked Muzai. How can something so large jump so fast? He wrapped his vine around a nearby rock as an anchor. His flower returned back into his arm. Muzai watched as brothers and sisters soared high, and fell to their doom. Earth rumbled and shattered; as if a god traveled beneath. The statue seemed to ignore the Mizukage, something he did not mind. "I have to get closer, but how can I? it's so large; not even considering the seven demons on it's shoulder. No..this is not the time for doubt." He unwrapped his vine and darted towards his enemy, who started his attack. To use the Eight Gates so early...Sigma please tell me you have a plan. Muzai's incredible speed closed distance in a matter of seconds, appearing to many as a blur. Feet rapidly competing with wings of a hummingbird. With only a vine in hand, he formulated a plan. "Sigma!" He roared. Sigma could not defend from a being such as the Shinju by himself. So Lord Kaguya formed a seal with his free hand. From below Sigma, two massive skeletal arms rocketed upwards, their palms opened. He hardened his creations till they rivaled diamond. They ultimately locked fingers over Sigma morphing into of roof of sorts. Their arms were slightly curved in hopes of acting as Shock absorbents to lessen Shinju's power. Meanwhile, Muzai threw a bone dagger towards one of the Jinchuuriki. A Emperor and Lord Show Force Watch as the godly beast had been moments away from crushing Sigma - a ant. Before the beast could crush Sigma, a bone like structure began to form like a roof over Sigma. Instantly upon notice, Sigma could tell it had been the Mizukage. Knowing his time had been limited, Sigma instantly vanished, using the speed of the eight gates, from his former spot to another one. Leaping into the air facing the statue, Sigma cocked his hand back as far as he could, and with-in a instance he began to rapid punch at the beast. His punches were so fast, they were set ablaze by speed sheer friction. Realizing the technique would only do so much, Sigma began quickly forming seals. Though these seals differed from the ordinary shinobi . After he tapped his hand, it formed into a fist, doing so released a massive amount of air pressure. His next seal resembled a " " which then launched the air pressure towards the statue. Focusing the pressure upon the head of the beast, it awaited Sigma's next command. With such air pressure, not even the shinobi standing on it's shoulders could withstand. Both Asa kujaku and Hirudora could at least be enough to budge him. Falling to the ground, Sigma released the gate, revealing scar and scratches upon his face and entire body. Sigma began panting..as he lowly stated to himself. "Phase one complete."